


Unlikely Quarantine fellows

by Isimile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Neville does not approve of Harry being emotionally manipulated, Pre-Slash, but it's Voldemort and Lucius, hints of Blaise/Draco, hints of Neville/Harry, reference to emotional manipulation, so no one really cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Neville and Blaise are quarantined together following an accident in their potions class and they get talking.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Unlikely Quarantine fellows

Neville led his head drop back against the wall. 48 hours. 48 fucking hours of isolation until the fumes of the botched potion lost their effect.

For once it hadn’t even been his potion. Whoever had thought that the relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin would improve after Voldemort died had obviously not considered the two younger Weasleys. Ron, in this case, had thrown something in Zabini’s cauldron, causing strange fumes to come out until Snape had been able to contain it. Unfortunately for him, he’d been too close and had breathed them in as well.

And because Weasley had no understanding of either potions or herbology, he had no idea what he’d grabbed at random and thrown in. Snape and Madam Pomfrey had no idea what the fumes had done or would do – if it would do anything at all – but had decided that isolating them both for 48 hours as precaution would be best.

Well, it could have been worse. There were no effects yet and Zabini wasn’t the worst person to be stuck in a room with.

They had spent the first few hours in companionable silence, working on their homework and reading. Now, however, the silence was starting to get to him. He glanced up at Zabini, wondering what they could talk about.

Zabini was also glancing at him. His lips quirked when their eyes met. “Longbottom.”

Neville put his book down. “Yes, Zabini?”

“Do you play exploding Snap? Chess?”

“Exploding Snap, yes. Weasley is the chess player in Gryffindor.”

“Ugh.” Zabini grimaced. “No, thank you. If I must be quarantined with a Gryffindor, I’d rather it not be Weasley.”

Neville dipped his head, wordlessly acknowledging that he was right. Ron locked in a room with any Slytherin was a recipe for disaster. “There are worse constellations than this.”

“Greengrass and Brown.” Daphne Greengrass was well known for having very little patience for what she considered unnecessary babbling. Putting her in a room with a chatterbox like Lavender Brown...

“Parkinson and Brown,” Neville offered. They both shuddered at the thought. Oh, they wouldn’t come to blows but they were both very interested in rumours and secrets, so the consequences would be more for the rest of the school.

“Draco and Granger.”

Neville bit back a laugh. He was certain Malfoy would end up getting punched again at least once. “Malfoy and Harry.”

Zabini considered it. “I don’t know, that might actually do them good. They could use the opportunity to talk, now that a lot of the pressure they were under is gone.”

Neville was almost certain he was talking about Lucius Malfoy. No one was completely certain when and how he had been killed, his body had just been found when the dust had settled. There were suspicions about Narcissa Malfoy being involved but no one was willing to question a daughter of the House of Black over it when everyone was more than happy to blame it on the Dark Lord.

Malfoy had been acting very different since then. Not like some others who were clearly resenting how the war had ended but like someone trying to find his feet, trying to find his path in a new world. Harry was also doing better. With the danger posed by the Dark Lord gone, he was starting to explore the Wizarding world more, to think about more than just how not to get killed this time. “Talking would be good for them,” he agreed quietly.

Zabini considered him. “You and Potter?”

Neviile just returned the look, eyebrows raised. “You and Malfoy?”

Zabini nodded to him as if to concede the point. “Not yet. He’s not ready.” He paused. “They’re both not.”

“They’re not,” Neville agreed. Harry needed time to figure out what he wanted for his future before he threw himself into a relationship and, if Neville was right in his suspicions, so did Malfoy.

“There are those who don’t agree.” It wasn’t a question.

Neville scowled. There were far too many wix who cared nothing for Harry, only what he could do for them, how they could use him for fame or money, who were trying to take advantage of his inexperience and lack of knowledge. If he had to watch Ginny throw herself at him one more time...

But he was limited in what he could do. The Weasleys were well connected and had Dumbledore’s support. Openly interrupting and telling her what he thought would, at best, earn him accusation of being jealous of Harry.

Others, however, would face far less suspicion if they were to interrupt her. Neville leaned forward. “I propose a deal.”

~*~

Pansy’s screech at her hair turning hot pink – an unfortunately interaction between a new expensive hair product and the pollen of a new plant in the greenhouse – was still ringing in his ears when Neville entered the Gryffindor common room. Noticing Harry sitting by himself, a frown marring his face, he sat down across from him. “Everything okay?”

Harry smiled at him. “Yes, I’m fine. Just... well, I might actually be grateful to a Slytherin for some peace.”

“Tell me?” Neville requested.

Harry shifted closer to him and started talking.


End file.
